Artemis Fowl: The Sacrifice
by northern.grunge
Summary: What would Artemis sacrifice for the people who are closest to him? Holly doesn't know who's in her future, and can only worry about what's happened in the past. And in the end, who's sacrifice is it? A/H,discouraged H/T. Complete! And re-vamped!
1. Loop Holes

**A/N:** Fun disclaimers are no more. I'm putting all the best ones in a seperate story so watch for that! This is mostly the intro to my humble story, next chapter will be less intro more awesome :) Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** (This should take care of the WHOLE thing.) Artemis Fowl is owned by the wonderful Eoin Colfer, not me. Germany and EVERYTHING in it is owned by... uh... someone other than me. Anything else you may think I own I'd like to say now that I don't kay? Kay. Now let's get this show on the road :)

* * *

**Artemis Fowl: The Sacrifice**

Chapter 1, Loop Holes

* * *

_You were the one who made things different, you were the one who took me in. You were the one thing I could count on, above all, you were my friend.  
- Tom Petty _

* * *

**Deserted Warehouse, Germany**

Rabid rats scurried away from a warm, blue glow. It crackled and disappeared in seconds, leaving behind a tattered and dirty figure. It was a female, short and especially thin. Her features were mildly disproportioned, with large eyes and child-like nose and mouth. Her eyes, although shaded with exhaustion, where sharp and glinted in the half-light. She ran a tiny hand through her dark, messy hair, revealing two dramatically pointed ears. With a spin on her toes she observed her surroundings and let out a high pitched cackling laugh. Opal Koboi had found a home.

**St. Bartelbys School **

Artemis Fowl II was destined to graduate from the prestigious school at some point. Now, as he took the diploma and shook the man's hand, he realized, unlike most of the students, he wouldn't miss one person from the school. He wouldn't even miss the knowledge the teachers shared because every class had bored him to tears. It had taken him only two years to earn enough credits to graduate, although, he could've gradated in one. The People's interference and his inability to keep out of their affairs kept him out of a lot of class.

He was rather excited about the prospect of building his empire, an honest one. The Fowls had resolved to give up illegal ways of gaining gold, but they would not lose their fortune on his watch. His parents where proud that he had graduated, he could really care less. He proved many times over, he was too clever for school. He corrected the science text book five times, choosing (with painful difficulty) to keep his mouth shut about the other flaws because they weren't as important. He passed with ease through the highest level of Calculus, and was asked to tutor in Algebra but was always too busy.

His IQ was, at the least, ninety points higher than any of his professors, making the diploma worthless to him. Yet, his parents insisted they go out to diner afterwards to celebrate. His twin brothers ate their filet minion much too quickly and got tummy aches, sending them home before Artemis had even taken a bite.

Well now that that's over with, at least I can focus on more important things. Was his only thought on the matter. He had a feeling that the "more important things" would lead him back to the People, more specifically, Opal Koboi's disappearance.

**Germany**

Opal, needless to say, was in a wretched mood after what the Fowl boy had done to her. She only hoped that the explosion of the Kraken had done away with him once and for all. She remembered every second she sat under that mess of debris. Trying desperately to pull at enough magical energy to transport herself somewhere safe. If she had taken only a few more minutes she would have been arrested for life by the underground police.

Once she regained her strength she acquired almost $10,000 through some questionable negotiations. With this money, she hired ten professional hit men, and two bodyguards, just to be safe. Then, working as quickly as her magic-free body would allow her, she constructed a lab in one corner of her warehouse. Her bodyguards watched in amazement as their tiny charge tossed aside rain-soaked cardboard boxes full of packing peanuts and rotted wooden lifts. With numerous trips to the junkyard and deals on the Black-market (and of course, many trips to the chocolate shoppe for bon-bons) she finally had set up a decent lab, just enough to track Fowl and his elf friend. In her crazed search she left out one important detail….

Years ago Artemis himself was a thief, so naturally, he had connections. Only two months after Opals disappearance he called in a few favors. Artemis knew that if Opal survived that explosion (and he was sure she had) she would stay above ground, as far away from the LEP as possible. He also knew what she would be looking for, anybody with fairy technology, even if they didn't realize they had it. Artemis had compiled a list a few years back of all Black-market persons who unknowingly had their hands on fairy technology. He struck up a deal with each of these to report anyone they come in contact with who had the profile of Koboi. He chose to leave out the fact that she would be after their "pimped out technology" (as they so tactfully called the priceless items). The price was right, and more was promised if it was Opal.

Opal was blissfully oblivious to this set-up, which made it much easier for Artemis to pin point her location.

**Fowl Manor**

The pale teenager's face was illuminated by the glow of the pulsing computer. One e-mail message. Not many people e-mailed Artemis so he figured this was urgent.

"got the customer youre after. meet me at the cathedral of st paul in bremen germany tomorrow 8:00 with the cash, alone."

A sly smile crossed his face, brightening his eyes; of course he wouldn't be meeting him… or her alone. With a quick twist out of his chair he grabbed the fairy communicator and called Holly. It had been only a few months since Opal's disappearance. She had drifted from a code red case to unsolved. Artemis thought it was time to take out her file again.

A tired looking Holly answered,

"Arty, this better be good. I'm off duty." His mis-matched eyes glinted, not only because of the news he brought, he was glad to see his best friend again.

"Oh, it's very good. I need you to be at the Cathedral of St. Paul, eight o' clock tomorrow. I have a lead on Opal." The name made Holly shoot awake.

"I can't, we aren't allowed passage to the surface without good cause, not until we have a lock on her whereabouts." She looked disappointed; Artemis knew she would love to be there to sniff Koboi out.

"I'm sure Foaly can jump through some loops to get you here, I promise it will be worth it." Holly sighed heavily but agreed. She would have some major convincing to do tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Arty and Holly back together again ^.^ I promise you action, kissing, fluff, tough love, and yes- death!! O.O Please keep me motivated by clicking that lovely green review button and saying something nice :) I'll give you a whole plate full of cookies and milk! :D Plus more chapters ;D which are healthier anyways...


	2. Legal Visas?

**A/N: **Well this fufills my need to write about Foaly :) Enjoy this short chappie!

* * *

**Artemis Fowl: The Sarifice**

Chapter 2, Legal Visas?

* * *

_Let's make a resolution. I'll drink to that. Let's always stay friends.  
-Rent_

_

* * *

_

**Lower Elements Police Station**

Holly tried for at least and hour, but found more sleep a hopeless concept. Her early morning discussion with Artemis had made her ready to find and detain the monstrous pixie right this second. She closed her eyes and lay on her back, she thought she usually slept this way but it felt all wrong to her so she turned on her side, still rest would not come. Finally she decided to get ready for her day.

She brushed her short auburn hair and stared into her own eyes, imagining they were Artemis's. The colors were right but the mood was wrong she thought. She scrunched her face in a comical thinking pose, still, the eyes never quite looked just like Artemis. What a shame that she was half-asleep when she had seen his eyes last. She rolled her eyes at herself for thinking that way, as if she wanted to see his eyes, than to remove the thought from her head she splashed freezing cold water on her face.

Once she was ready she took a minute to look at the clock, only a half an hour before she was supposed to be at work. She decided that leaving early today would be a fine thing to do. She walked through the short halls of the station with her chin high, she always felt so good walking among her fellow officers. When she reached the Ops booth she rapped her knuckles on the shining brushed metal, forgetting to use Foaly's complex entry system of locks and voice recognitions and speakers… too many procedures for Holly to think about this early. When he didn't open the doors she rapped again,

"Foaly, it's me, Holly, open up!" A few seconds later the one and only tech genius centaur Foaly appeared at the door. He was dressed in his traditional white lab coat.

"Hey Holly, thanks so much for disturbing me from the brink of finishing a new program for the helmets. I really appreciate your awful timing." Foaly said with sarcasm to the highest degree. He ushered her in and pulled up a swivel chair, sitting in his own chair, designed (by him of course) especially for centaurs.

"So what brings you down here?" Holly sat crossed legged in the chair, observing the complex codes on Foaly's screen. It was a weird mix of Gnomish, German, and English letter that made Holly dizzy. She settled herself more into the ergonomically correct seat and told him,

"I need a surface visa, quick." Foaly's eyes widened in disbelief

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you." He cupped a hand to his ear

"Surface. Visa." Holly punctuated, and then rolled her eyes before explaining, "Artemis thinks he has a lead on Opal." Holly knew that Foaly wanted nothing more than to see Opal put away for a very, very long time. He had a look of huge temptation, Holly felt like she was dangling a carrot just out his reach. He would have to give in. But to her surprise he stood firm.

"Holly, you know as well as I that without orders or a stronger case you can't get a pass right now. They aren't allowing anyone up there until after the holiday." (In Haven they held an annual holiday the "month of peace". It was a month guaranteed to the People to be free of any human interaction. The unfortunate thing about this holiday month was that most all of the transports were closed for maintenance since no one would be going to the surface unless it was an emergency.) "I'm sorry, but you'll have to let Artemis gather more data before you go to the surface." She could hardly believe her ears. Foaly turned down a chance to capture his number one enemy? She was starting to wonder if the lack of the tin foil hat was actually doing him harm. Holly gave him a most disappointed look. "I can't keep bending the rules for you," He walked over to her "no matter how much I'd like to help I can't. I could get us both fired this time, you're not on solid ground at this job and neither am I." Holly groaned as she realized he was totally right.

"Fine, but as soon as we have her on the map I can get one right?"

"Legal Visas aren't my decision. Ask Kelp." Foaly turned back to his computer and swished his tail as if dismissing her.

"Right, see you later then." She waved at him half-heartedly and set out to find her commander. This would not be a pleasant conversation. She pulled out her communicator to fill Artemis in on the details; hopefully Butler would be enough protection for him. Holly smiled at the sound of his voice; she was amazed at how her former kidnapper had turned into someone who would save not only her life, but the lives of all the fairy people. How her kidnapper, had become her closest friend. It reminded her vaguely of Stockholm Syndrome…

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Short short short chapter! Hope you liked it, and as always- R&R please!!! Don't be lazy, all it takes is a click and a few words to make a difference :D


	3. Righting Wrongs

**_A/N: _**Poor Artemis is all alone, well he still has Butler. He will always have Butler, right?

* * *

**Artemis Fowl: The Sacrifice**

Chapter 3, Righting Wrongs

* * *

_It is the eternal struggle between these two principles - right and wrong. They are the two principles that have stood face to face from the beginning of time and will ever continue to struggle. _

_- Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

**Artemis's Private Jet, Two Miles outside of Bremen**

Artemis's hazel and sapphire eyes reflected shades of brown, green, and grey as he gazed out the tiny jet window into the land below. Butler glanced back at his charge every few minutes. He was picking up on the knot of worry that held Artemis. Butler's mind filled in the blanks; he figured Artemis was worried that Holly would get in trouble for requesting a Visa, Butler knew about the Gnomish Holiday.

In reality, Artemis's mind was on much larger matters. He had to come to terms with the fact that he was the reason The People went through the trouble they had, he was what had caused his parents so much pain, and the reason he wasn't there for the birth of his brothers, Myles and Beckett. Now, he contemplated the lengths he would go to in order to put things back as they were, before he become a variable. He appeared to be looking over the scenery, but his eyes where not comprehending the view, every bit of him was focused on thinking, planning, trying to right his wrongs.

Sometimes he felt almost hopeless, but in his mind, his pure genius alone could get him through anything. What if that failed him though? Was it possible that there was a situation even the great Artemis Fowl II couldn't escape? And who would be with him at his downfall? For he was sure that some day there would have to be one. Maybe not in his lifetime, but a dynasty cannot stand forever, he only hoped that he would be the only one to pay for his wrongs, not others.

Artemis was startled out of this trans-like state by his fairy communicator. He re-gained composure and welcomed Holly, leaving his deeper thoughts safely locked away for later sorting.

"Holly what's wrong?" He had a bit of urgency in his voice; this was only because of the aggravation that radiated from the elf even over the communicator.

"The system, I can't get a Visa now. Not until you have a clear pinpoint on Opal. You'll have to get more information before I can help you." Her words dripped with disappointment, a two-year-old could have caught it.

"Fine, I wouldn't want you bending the rules more than you already have. Be ready to get a visa around 8:10. Then come straight to Bremen."

"You expect me to get the green light the second you strike this deal?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Artemis chirped with a mater-of-fact tone, "check your messages at 8:02. Be at the station by 8:07. Show Commander Kelp the message and you'll be on your way to Deutschland my friend." Holly couldn't suppress a smile. Artemis was never without a back-up plan, or five back-up plans...

"Alright genius, we'll do it your way."

"Is there any other?" That made Holly laugh, a girlish, embarrassing laugh that she regretted the second it escaped her lips. She could've buzz-batoned herself for such a frivolous thing.

"See you soon Arty" She rescued herself with the goodbye… she hoped.

"Goodbye Short" Artemis closed the connection with a smile, not the sly smile that usually decorated his face; this was a bright "everything's right" smile that made his eyes shine and his features soften. Although he let everyone know he hated being called "Arty", today it was what the young genius needed to hear.

Artemis looked out the window again, this time to see how far they'd come. He mentally checked over everything he had brought. A mere two hundred Euros and Opal Koboi's whereabouts were his. At least he could fix this mess, this was an angle he could follow.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry guys, another short chapter. Next one's longer though! :) Hope you enjoyed Artemis's struggles and please review!


	4. Trouble Brewing

**_Disclaimer-_**

**_List of things I own:_**

**_ Myself_**

**_ A flash drive_**

**_ Some clothes_**

**_ A few books_**

**_Notice, unfortunatly, Artemis Fowl and his buddies aren't on the list, so don't say I didn't warn you, I ain't Eoin :( _**

**Holly's Apartment**

Holly nervously checked the clock, 8:01, and no word from Artemis yet. She had a crazy irrational worry that seized up every inch of her. Seconds fled by, she glared at her glowing laptop screen; as if the harder she stared the quicker the message would come. 8:02. She bit her bottom lip. Any second now, she was ready to race out the door and pick up her visa. Finally the message appeared and she let out a huge breath that she had been holding. She opened the message, it was a map of Bremen Germany with a clearly marked flag, undoubtedly Opal's coordinates. Holly sprinted to the station, plunging through the doors and frightening the elves that where in her way. She found Kelp relaxed in Roots former swivel chair.

"Commander!" She burst in through the door and Trouble was instantly alert. He half jumped (half fell) of his chair, then seeing it was Holly he sat back down in a less comfortable position.

"Holly? How can I help you?"

"I have Opal on the map." She thrust a copy of the map to her commander. It was difficult for her to hide the grin that pulled at her face. "I need a surface visa to investigate further." She sounded satisfied, even cocky to Trouble. He bent over the print-out, chanced a quick glance her direction then found the marker on the map.

"Sure… of course Captain," Kelp leaned back in the chair again and crossed his arms, going for a look of superiority "Contact me directly if you need any back up, check with Foaly to get the technical update," He handed her the visa then lifted his gaze to her face, "Be careful, Opal's dangerous, as you know, and well, good luck Captain." Holly raised her eyebrows but the movement was so tiny Kelp didn't notice.

"Right, I'll do that." She lingered a second then spun on her foot to leave his office, a thought struck Trouble and he called for Holly to wait. She turned back around to face him.

"Holly, one more thing, where did you get these coordinates?" He didn't look angry, just the picture of confusion. Holly tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry. She thought of lying, but what good would it do?

"Master Fowl found her sir."

"Oh," Trouble lifted his eyebrows and visibly tensed. "Please tell me this is search and arrest Holly, I don't want you… anyone involved with Mud People, even Artemis. We don't need Fowl for anything." Holly couldn't believe her ears.

"Commander, you know very well that Artemis is a friend of the People, if he helps us capture our number one criminal I don't see the harm." She said this coldly but not with disrespect.

"Short, could you just this once follow orders! Do not spend more than 24 hours above ground. Do you understand?" His words were set in stone.

"Yes sir" Holly bowed her head and left to get her equipment, she hoped 24 hours would be enough.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! Arty and Holly will be back together again in chapter 5 ^.^ They want you to review this chapter so they can get to each other faster! So please, if not for me, review so Arty and Holly can see each other again!_**

* * *


	5. Shinny Revolver

**_Hey, this is your kindly writer. Notice, I am sitting here typing yet not owning so please don't sue me!! You can keep Artemis! Wait no, I don't mean that... you can keep the rights to Artemis, I just want his body... I mean mind... I mean.... well I just need to borrow him for a moment. Thanks!_ **

**The Warehouse in Bremen **

Holly circled around the seemingly dessert warehouse. Artemis was to meet her at Leib und Seele, a bistro two miles south of her current location. She spun in tight circles, enjoying the cool breeze- even though it was mostly soaked up by the suit- until Foaly spoke in her ear

"I'm starting to regret staring at your helmet cam, enough with the spinning!"

"If you don't like it, close your eyes." She replied, with a mock snobby tone.

All too quickly she spotted the bistro and swooped down; being sure she was completely invisible. She saw the black haired teenager right away. He stood around the corner with Butler; why in the world was he wearing a suit? Sometimes she doubted how smart he really was. He calmly lifted his eyes to meet hers, creepy how he always knew where she was, even with the shield up. His face brightened and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello Holly, it's good to see you."

"You're not supposed to say that until you actually CAN see me." Her words dripped with attitude.

"Oh but I can see you." He grinned and Holly knew he was about to go off into a technical rant. "With my extensive knowledge of fairy technologies it was simple to create a contact lens that would allow me to see things normal humans cannot. By making the lenses a sort of camera if you will I can slow the speed at which I see things using the cinematographic shutter formula until the exposure time is just right. Unfortunately because I have not yet had sufficient time to perfect this, you're mostly a couple of random pulses so if you would please, follow me to the warehouse and un-shield." His eyes glimmered; he was so much like Foaly with his gadgets that it wasn't even funny. Holly huffed,

"You look at invisible things and I'll concentrate on arresting Opal alright genius boy?"

"As you wish" Holly's eyes widened, she recognized that line from a particular surface movie that she was forced to watch a few years back. She just hoped he hadn't seen it and this was simply a coincidence. He walked past her and away from the bistro, Holly lagged behind with Butler.

"Can you see me too?"

"Of course, do you think Artemis would leave me out of the action?" He winked at her and strode off after his charge. Holly tried to walk next to him but she had to run to keep up with his walk so she decided to fly instead.

They took a few back roads and ended up in a vacant parking lot. Weeds struggled for life as they were chocked out of the asphalt and the yellow and white markings had long ago worn away.

"Here we are," Artemis whispered in Holly's ear as she unshielded. "Stay away from that bush" He pointed a thin finger towards an overgrown shrub; Holly looked around for a moment and spotted a security camera in the corner next to it. It was obvious, a little too obvious.

"Aren't there any more cameras? This is Opal we're talking about."

"Of course they're more, but she has them all inside. Every opening, top to bottom is being watched with high-speed cameras. The only way to get past would be to freeze them without letting the guards know." Holly stopped him.

"Wait, guards? She has guards now?"

"She hired a team of hit men and a few muscles to protect her." Artemis said this as if it was no big deal.

"But Artemis, won't they realize she's not human? It's kind of apparent." Artemis sighed.

"Think like Koboi. She obviously got some sort of plastic surgery done while she was underground. She's not trying to bring the Fairies and the Humans to war anymore; she just wants to get revenge." Artemis's somber look made Holly want to go in a kill Opal now, but he held her shoulder and when she moved to go around the building he squeezed it tighter.

"Everything's clear right?" She said.

"Yes but you ought to know." He waited until she asked.

"Know what?" She lifted an eyebrow

"Butler and I have set up a hidden station just a few yards east of here, we'll be watching you the whole time and if you need ay assistance," He pulled out a shiny revolver. "We're not far." Holly almost laughed

"You couldn't shoot if your life depended on it!" She mocked.

"Maybe not with a regular gun, but with this one I most certainly can. I'll be brief. I've installed a simple heat seeking aim on this gun, it can't miss." She grinned momentarily than asked the final question.

"Where do you think it's best to enter?"

"There's a small hole in the roof, just fly up there and you'll see it." Holly nodded and sprung off the ground into the cool Bremen air.

**_A/N : You know, Holly will get to the warehouse quiker if you review!!!! AND you'll get a coupon to the birstro! ( It's a real bistro in Bremen, look it up! I did meh research... oh and I don't own the bistro...)_**


	6. Drifting

**_ I am not Eoin, I do not own Artemis Fowl, I do not want to be sued, I am not taking credit for this, and I do not want whatever it is you're selling.... unless it's the rights the Artemis Fowl. Then I might consider. But you'd have to be Eoin Colfer to have those rights and I doubt you are him so just forget it. Unless you are... in which case I would say-_**

**_" Wow! Dude, can I have Arty? PLEASE!?! I want him so much" _**

**_and to which you would reply- _**

**_" No way freaky woman get away from me! I'm going to call Butler on you!" _**

**_to which I would say- _**

**_" meep. It's alright, you can keep him... but may I borrow him please?" _**

**_and hopefully you would say-_**

**_" If you must..." _**

**_then I would reply- _**

**_" Thank you! I'll be really good to him and return him without a scratch!" _**

**_and you would say- _**

**_" Psha! I've read your fanfictions... I won't count on it." _**

**The Parking Lot near the Warehouse in Bremen**

Artemis watched the elf glide away; she looped in the air over the roof, and then landed without a sound on the rotting structure. Butler stood behind and to the side of Artemis; he had been surveying the area but took a second to lock onto the boy's face. His eyes were trained on the spot Holly disappeared; Butler began to turn away, but caught the slightest hint of a smile from his charge. Artemis never smiled like that before.

It nagged Butler to know that Artemis held an emotion that had been hidden from the world until now. It wasn't determination, it wasn't hate, not lust, nor was it joy or triumph. After a minute it hit him, Artemis had never been in want of something… well no. Artemis had wanted his father back, his mother's health, and at one time gold very much. He hungered for it in fact. Maybe this was longing? No, yearning? Not right. Was there one word to describe a sort of mix between lust, and longing? He doubted this was love. The look was that of a lost puppy, or a desperate beggar, or… someone who knew that love was not meant from him. Butler realized after countless minutes of hard thought that this was unexplainable. He went up behind Artemis and spoke quietly, as if he was waking him from sleep.

"We need to get to the station." Artemis blinked to hide his snapping back to reality. Had he actually drifted off into thought again? There was a time for thought and a time for focus, and this was defiantly not a time for contemplating large matters.

"Of course Butler, let's go." The voice he spoke with was so different from the voice in his head that he wondered if he had said it. But he walked pointedly and hid every whisper of a thought that entered his mind. Some people thought so loud you could look into their eyes and read everything for what it really was. Artemis had learned to lock his eyes into a cold stare, but somehow that darned hazel eye Holly had given him never seemed to look quite as threatening, it always held a glimmer of his thought. He tried very hard to stare without emotion at the mirror every morning, but they hazel eye would only stare back with soft energy, making his eyes appear somewhat Picasso.

They slipped in the cleverly camouflaged tent. Artemis created tiny scales that could slightly bend light and make anything virtually invisible, it wasn't as advanced as the Shimmer Suits, but it worked well. Each miniature scale refracted light and left behind only a slight warp in the scenery, and, best of all, the tent folded up into a regular travel size, quite convenient. He was in the process of copyrighting them as Camo-scales. They wouldn't be affordable to the common person, but the military might use them some day.

It was stocked with emergency water, seven small flat screens, and back-up wires and Camo-scales. Artemis had previously hacked into the security cameras by placing a tiny transmitter on the camera wires. After recording a loop of the last 10 minutes he set it to play on each of the screens within the building. Then brought the live feed to his screens. He watched carefully as Holly entered into the corner of the warehouse. She was shielded so the naked eye couldn't see her, but he watched the flashes of her move in towards one of the guards through his contact lens. She clamped a hand over his mouth and jabbed her elbow into a pressure point in the man's neck. The large guard was on the ground in seconds. Artemis watched Holly's specter dash around the dividers Opal had made. Holly flew towards a corner, stopped, listened for anyone, then carefully stalked around the corner expecting to see a few hit men walking around. No one, not a soul was there to greet her. So she continued. Artemis sat on edge; she was reaching the back of the warehouse, where Opal's room was. He had a loop of her brushing out her long dark hair, the guards would think she was obsessed… if they didn't already.

On the live screen Holly was almost to the door of Koboi's room, everything had gone as planned and there wasn't a guard in sight. Opal wouldn't leave herself unprotected with only one guard. Artemis's brow furrowed at this thought and his bony fingers typed in some keys that brought up the feed of Opal's space. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. If only he had taken the time to set up the communicator. There was no way of telling Holly to get out of there and fast, so he rushed out of the tent, leaving the invisible door flapping behind him. Butler followed even quicker with two guns in hand. He beat Artemis to the back door and flung it open. Both doors to the small room Opal had occupied burst open at once. From one end stood the stunned Holly Short, the other end was a worried Artemis, grasping the silver gun, standing next to (and slightly behind) his bulking bodyguard.

**_A/N: So Holly's in! I promise some ArtyXHolly goodies in the next chapter! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers ^.^ I wouldn't have this up so early if it weren't for youz guyz :D (I'm sure Amadeus thanks you.) _**


	7. E Motion

**_Artemis+Fowl+Holly+Short+Butler + Foaly's awesome helmets = NOT MINE_**

**_Owner+Writer=Eoin Colfer_**

**_The following= MINE!!! _**

**_I don't steal from Colfer, don't steal from me! _**

**_Oh, and incase this is a problem... I kinda don't own Bremen either. I think Chuck Noris does... although Eoin might, you never know. _**

**Cont…**

Holly's eyes were doubled in size as she stared at Artemis. Her gun was held out in front of her and she looked ready for action, but there wasn't anything she could do. On the middle of the floor, where only hours before Opal was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, their lay a motion censor bomb. Artemis knew there was no way to de-activate it.

"Don't move an inch!" He yelled at Holly, she froze, barely daring to breath. "It's motion censored."

"Can't we just back away?" Holly asked.

"It's already seen and recorded us. See the yellow light?" Artemis had run into one of to of these before. It was green when nothing was around, yellow when it first sees an object, then it locks onto the objects and if they move, it detonates.

"How're you going to fool it?" Holly asked. Artemis had to have a plan. He wouldn't have come in here without a plan. His eyes switched around franticly, until he remembered how close he was standing to Butler.

"Butler, very, very slowly move to your left, but keep every movement you make behind me so it isn't shown." They were so close that he knew the censor thought they were one person and wouldn't notice Butler's absence. Slowly, Butler followed orders. He moved with fluid and smooth movements Holly thought impossible of someone his size. After minutes of careful maneuvers he was on the outside of the warehouse. One down, two to go.

"How are we going to get out Fowl?" Artemis hated when she called him that, it felt too much like they were enemies when she said that. That was almost her pet name for the Artemis of the past. The one who kidnapped her and stole fairy gold, evaded the blue rinse, got her finger chopped off, and reeked general havoc on a daily basis. But now they were friends, and using last names was the last thing Artemis needed right now.

"Well Short." He said coldly "look up." She raised her eyelids because she didn't dare move her head. Out of her peripheral vision she saw a rotting spot in the roof, she could easily burst through that.

"But if I move the bomb will get to you before you can go far enough."

"I need you to fly through the roof as quick as you can then come back around from this side and grab me. Butler, can you hear me?"

"Yes Artemis" Holly heard his voice come from behind the wall.

"I want you to go back to the station, there's not much you can do against a bomb friend." Butler resented leaving Artemis alone in times of peril but he was right. The two smallest would have the best chances of getting away safely. He would just be a distraction, so he walked quickly back to the station. He watched nervously as he began packing up the tent and stashing the supplies in an underground bunker.

Holly was too terrified to move. "How fast is this bomb?" she asked, sweat began forming on her forehead.

"It should blow by the time you reach the roof. Fly up and out then grab me and go back to the station. If you're on top speed we both will make it." He looked her strait in the eyes to be sure he had her attention. "If the bomb is too fast for you to get to me, don't worry. I'll be fine. Fly as far away as you can." Holly almost flinched but stopped herself, she could never leave Artemis to fend for himself, he would most certainly die.

"Alright, one, two… now!" Holly yelled as she took off at speeds which even she rarely dared to go. Artemis was right, the bomb burst into flames almost the second she cracked through the weak roof. Holly swooped down and found Artemis turning and running from the bomb, but not fast enough. She grabbed him under his arms and pulled him off the ground to a safe height and watched the show. The back half of the warehouse was pillowed with rolling flame, she was thankful that no trees were around and the only thing that could catch fire was the bush. It went up in flames and burned to the ground. In the distance she heard the blare of a siren. Holly felt Artemis's weight in her arms and back now so she flew towards the station where Butler was waiting, staring up at the pair.

Smoke soon thickened the air and made it difficult to breath.

"Butler" Holly coughed as she tried to get out the sentence. "We need to go somewhere else."

"I agree, keep hold on Artemis, I think he's been knocked out." Holly knew that he was out, his head fell forward and he hadn't spoken at all. So Holly flew along side Butler, holding up Artemis still by the arms until they were deep into a forest the skirted the warehouse. Holly gently laid Artemis in the grass and set herself down beside him. Butler paced the area around them, searching for signs that they were followed or the fire had spread.

Holly propped Artemis onto a tree and looked him over. She wasn't sure what had knocked him out at first, he wasn't burned at all. She was tempted to give up when Artemis started coughing. It was a raspy cough, he must've breathed too much smoke she decided. He leaned back against the tree trunk and moaned, then raised a hand to his forehead. His hand brushed warm, thick blood from his hair and he opened his eyes. Holly immediately placed a hand on the wound and said "Heal". The electric looking sparks made the blood recede and the cut seal itself, his ash coated black hair was still slightly matted but blood-free. Artemis blinked, everything seemed very hazy for a moment, then Holly came into focus, then Butler patrolling the grounds.

"Holly, are you alright?" He remembered this was a pointless question, she could heal herself, of course she was alright.

"Yeah, didn't even get a scrape. I think I bit of debris must've hit you though, I wish I'd noticed sooner." She smiled at Artemis, and he smiled back. Holly was crouched next to him on the grass. Her auburn hair had grown just a bit since they last saw each other. It was the first time Artemis actually noticed the length of her hair. Instead of the customary cropped style it was almost a bob. It spiked out in all directions and coated in a thin layer of ash. Artemis's suit had been singed in the explosion, parts were black, and parts were ripped, even his shoes had taken a beating, but his two toned eyes glimmered with genius, and that unexplainable sort of love Butler had noticed when Holly had just gone into the warehouse.

"We'll spend the night here, than I'll fetch a car so we can get back to Fowl Manor. I suppose we're going to need to search a little harder for Koboi." Butler announced as he walked towards the pair on the ground.

"We're sleep outside, without a tent?" Artemis asked in disbelief. Butler just smiled and slung the pack off his back. Inside he had a pop up camouflaged tent, just big enough for two.

"I'll sleep outside, you two can take the tent." Holly beamed.

"Thanks Butler." She said and rose to get the tent set up. She loved sleeping outside in the fresh air. Air in haven could become so stale and tasteless. Out here, it was crisp and cool with the taste of pine and the sent of sap. Artemis wasn't so happy about this arrangement, but from what he figured they were quite a few miles away from civilization. Then he noticed something interesting.

"Holly, where did you leave your helmet?" She bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"Uh, I took it off in the warehouse, it's probably gone by now. Thankfully no one was watching the camera, but they'll be wondering why I haven't called in awhile. I'll just have to hope they don't send a rescue team." She shrugged and began pulling the tent apart, soon they had the small camouflaged tent set up. The sun was just barely below the tree tops now, Artemis almost dreaded how awkward the tent would be. Part of him would rather sleep outside.

_**A/N: What to know what happens inside the tent that night? Review!!!**_


	8. Not Yet

**_A/N: Alright, may not be what you were thinking/hoping for. But if you review I'll give you chapters 9 and 10 quiker and those have some majoy HollyXArty parts! _**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Northern: Well good readers, I have a surprise! Holly's gonna do the disclaimer!_**

**_Holly: What? No I'm not!_**

**_Northern: I'm the writer and I say you will!_**

**_Holly: Ugh. Northern doesn't own anything so don't sue her. Happy?_**

**_Northern: Not really, I own quite a few things… make it more specific. _**

**_Holly: Geez! I though Amadeus was the bossy one._**

**_Northern: She is, I'm the power hungry one. That's why I'm the writer. Now disclaim!_**

**_Holly: *Looks like she might fry me with the Neutrino* Northern doesn't own Artemis Fowl._**

**_Northern: or…_**

**_Holly: They know you don't own Bremen Germany!_**

**_Northern: Just in case_**

**_Holly: Oh for the love of Frond. Or Bremen Germany. Now can I go?_**

**_Northern: I suppose you're capable of going… want to correct your grammar missy?_**

**_Holly: MAY I go?_**

**_Northern: Yes you may ^.^ Haha, making Holly mad is fun!_**

**_Holly: *Buzz batons Northern on her way out*_**

**_Northern: Ouch! But it does have its consequences…_ **

**Friedeholz Forest, Bremen, Germany**

The tent was uncomfortably small. They clamored around in it, bumbing into each other and pressing close to the walls of the tent. They both laid down to test the space. Holly's head stuck out the door of the tent, she didn't mind this, but Artemis wasn't happy about it. Being roughly two feet taller than her, he was more out of the tent than in.

"I won't be able to sleep like this, I'm going to sit inside and meditate. Maybe I can get some rest that way." He decided while fussing with his sleeping bag. Holly squeezed out the the tent and lay on the ground just outside. She folded her arms behind her head to make a sort of pillow, crossed her legs and studied the skies.

"Forget the ten, the weather's so nice Arty, come look at the stars. There's no light pollution, you can see everything." She stared up at the sky, marveling at those bright dots that made natural pictures in the sky. She also missed the stars, elves needed big open skies. Although she hated admitting it, she always got somewhat Closter-phobic underground, out here she could breath.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping outside." He crawled out of the tent reluctantly. Holly had already left her sleeping bag and was lying on the soft earth. Artemis stopped for a moment to take in the curve of her body on the ground. It was too nice, it made him ache inside. He closed his eyes momentarily to wipe away the perfect picture, but when he opened them it was worse, Holly had turned her head and was staring at him questioningly with shimmering blue and hazel eyes. Although the hazel eye of hers that Artemis had stayed soft, it seemed that his icy blue eye had lightend for Holly. It gleamed with the energy of her own tawny hazel eye.

"Everything alright Arty?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah, um… something in my eye that's all." He covered extremely well. After blinking a moment to convince her he left the tent completely and lay down next to Holly, inches away.

She felt his warmth against every part of her, even though they weren't touching. With the heat that radiated off of him it felt like he had a fever. She turned her head to look at him again once he was settled. Eyes shining with stars, dark hair swept away from his relaxed face, the tinge of red on his ears was almost completely masked with shadow. Their only light was the moon and the stars. Holly felt her cheeks burning; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him get this close. She laid her head back down just as he started speaking.

"Do you have any interests in Haven?" Her muscles tensed, she wasn't sure if she liked where this was going so she stalled.

"Interests? Like what?" She knew exactly what.

"You know," He paused but she didn't speak "romantic interests... I always asumed you didn't date, but you must like someone."

"Well, yeah. I'm dating someone right now. It's kind of on the down low though." She hoped this was thwarting anything he had planned.

"Oh" he sounded a little disappointed, but bounced back. "Who? If you don't mind me asking." She did mind, but she wouldn't withhold this.

"Kelp. A few months now. I doubt it's serious, you know Kelp. It was some lonely hearts festival, we got too close during a dance and… he kissed me. After that we thought it was necessary to continue,"

Artemis's heart was slowly breaking. He wasn't sure why though. He had never thought he had a chance, but he couldn't help it tonight. It was too perfect and his romantic side seized hold of every muscle in his body. This was the stuff of fairytales, not real life. But, if fairies were real, maybe fairytales were too.

"Are you two, active?" He asked, immediately regretting it, this was a really sore spot for Holly. It scared her to admit this… but she was still a virgin.

"Um… well…. No, not really we aren't…. I've never um... been active...why?" Here it was. The perfect place, perfect girl, perfect question. All Artemis needed to do was act. He blocked out his ration and let his emotion control him, the thing that terrified him most. But what was love if it wasn't scary? He leaned up on one elbow, reached his other arm around Holly until he was pressed tight up against her, their noses almost touching as he wrapped her in a hug. He brought his lips closer then lost his nerve.

"Holly, I can't do this to you" He began to pull away, closing his enchanting eyes. But Holly was lost in emotion as well. She grabbed his collar and pulled his mouth onto hers. She wouldn't let go so he kissed her back. Holly enjoyed every minute of it, although the back of her mind was on red alert. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and relished his long fingers in hers. Then they broke apart like a duct-taped window. Shattered, yet the pieces still cling together.

"This is wrong Artemis." She whispered.

"You should be with Kelp, you love him. You two are great match." Artemis said with a terribly business like tone that made Holly weaken.

"No, no Artemis I love… I don't know who I love. But I know Trouble wants me, I couldn't do this to him. He would be distraught." Artemis had pulled away from her and was sitting up, looking at her like a precious jewel that he longed for but wouldn't take. He bit his lip and tired once more.

"Holly. He's not here, he wouldn't know." His voice had lost the strength, he sounded almost desperate. It pained Holly to say this but she had to.

"No Artemis. I'm not ready yet… I'm sorry." She truly was sorry. She wanted to love him, but she had never loved someone like Artemis. Showing her feelings was a new concept to Holly; it was new to Artemis too. He wished he had never gone that far as he watched her walk back into the tent.

It would be even more awkward now, he told himself. He wasn't sleeping outside though, so he crawled into the crowded tent and lay down, his legs sticking out the front next to Holly's feet. Thankfully, the elf was turned the other direction and had left enough room for him to barely touch her, she was pressed against the side of the tent.

****

That morning the sun woke Artemis and Holly from a restless and dream-filled sleep. Holly woke first; she realized she had rolled over in the middle of the night so she was now face to face with the teenager. They had both slept on top of their sleeping bags to avoid getting tangled, Artemis's arm was over his head and his hair had been ruffled. He was still asleep, this was her chance. She casually draped an arm over his chest and closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping. She counted the seconds in her mind. Artemis stirred after twenty-two seconds, and opened his eyes after thirty-five.

"Holly" He sounded drowsy when he said her name, but the rest of his words were clear. "Holly" She didn't move, Artemis almost laughed when he noticed that she was breathing too fast to be asleep. He brushed hair out of her face and said "I know you're awake" She scrunched up her eyes then blinked them open.

"How did you know?" She said dis-believingly.

"Short, you forget. I am a genius." He smirked and breathed out a laugh that he had been suppressing, Holly tried to glare at him but had to bite her lip from cracking into a smile. After a moment of silence they laughed out loud together and sat up. Holly was the first to speak.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Artemis looked interested.

"Oh? What?"

"Haha, I kissed you! Isn't that just crazy?" What a way of getting over last night's episode, thought Artemis. It stung him a little that they wouldn't own up to the truth, but this was the most graceful way of slipping out of it.

"Mm, yeah pretty crazy." He said. They let themselves believe that the other thought it was just a dream. Though both knew the truth, and figured it was only a matter of time and place. Holly knew she had told Artemis she was a virgin, Artemis knew she had kissed him, he knew he had kissed back. He also knew that in some terrible way he felt like Kelp wasn't good enough for her.

**_A/N: (Written after I wrote chap 9 and 10) I'm so excited to show you guys chapter 9 and 10 so PLEASE hurry with the reviews! The more reviews the faster I'll be tempted to show you the rest ;) _**

**_(Original A/M) Taking it one step further then Eoin dared to do in a children's book lol! This might turn into T+ O.O Please review to tell me that you liked it! And please review if you think it's out of character…_**

**_Amadeus- No! Only review if you liked it!_**

**_Me- Amadeus, we need opinions!!!_**

**_Amadeus- I don't want opinions_**

**_Me- Well I do so shut up!_**

**_Amadeus- Fine, review to tell me the good things, tell Northern all the bad things kay?_**

**_Me- Just review, please!! :D And tell me if you want more or less romance!!!_**

**_Amadeus- Don't bother with the more or less thing… I've seen chapters 9 and 10. She gets it from me :) _**


	9. Right or Wrong

**Fowl Manor, Ireland**

Once again young Fowl found himself contemplating right and wrong through the private jet window. This time though, he realized he could never have things return to normal, he had become a part of "normal" for The People, and more importantly for Holly. After last night he knew his theory was correct, he would be being selfish to step out of her life forever. So much had changed emotionally inside him, and letting his rampaging impulses leak out on that fateful night had led to something wonderful and terrible for him and Holly.

He thought about why he had done it in the first place; when did it all start? He knew it wasn't long ago but it felt like forever. Perhaps the main cause was the kiss she had given him not too long ago. It most likely had started before that but Artemis had to admit, he couldn't pin-point it. It seemed as if their relationship had gone from enemy, to grudging ally, to acquaintance, to friend, to good friend, to best friend, to… what? He did have feelings for her… he might even really lov…. No, impossible. There was never anything there between them, except there was… they would always have Hybras, he mentally marked that as the beginning of their current state. They had grown so close on that adventure, for Frond's sake, they had traded eyes. He was one hundred percent positive that no other pair had gone through that particular ordeal.

The elf sat with her legs folded underneath her in a chair opposite his. Unlike a common public airplane, the Fowl jet had slick and comfortable black leather seats-with a fair amount of room between them-and a drink bar. Artemis would habitually have a cup of hot chamomile tea on these flights, but not today. He was troubled, yet calm. Holly gazed absently out the window, not in as deep of thought as Artemis. Getting restless now, she focused on separate things in the room, avoiding the boy in front of her. She stared at the bar, the floor, the window, the cup holders… anything to distract her, until finally she rested on the still, thoughtful figure of her closest friend. The way his forehead crinkled he looked like his thoughts might have been causing him physical pain.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She said, sounding very causal as she laid her eyes to rest on the thick, crystal clear windows. He took a minute to answer, deciding on whether Holly should know his true thoughts, or what a genius would be thinking in this sort of situation. He finally decided on the later, knowing the conversation would come around to the former. Killing two birds with one stone.

"I'm pretty sure I know where Opal is hiding. She must be waiting for us in Ireland, where else could she go?" Holly frowned, this was not what she expected to hear. For one, it was almost blindingly obvious, and two… well, the look on his face didn't math this thought what-so-ever.

"As always Fowl, you're right," She sighed, "so where are we landing instead?" Artemis looked taken aback for a moment. Holly had jumped the gun a little.

"There's a private air locker three miles west of Fowl Manor. We'll land there, then go over the plan and deal with Koboi once and for all." He sounded so sure of himself. Holly tried to imagine what it'd be like to know almost everything, think of anything that could go wrong.

"Now, what were you really thinking Mud Boy?" Holly looked at him this time. His eyes were trained on the window up till now. He blinked, a look of confusion decorating his pale features, then turned to look back at Holly.

"It's really not important Holly." He said with such genuine sadness that it penetrated Holly. She realized they had really, up to last night of course, only talked about important things. Life or death conversations, where to find someone, how to work something out, or thanking the other for saving their life. Had they ever just talked as friends? Holly bit the inside of her cheek as she summoned up courage, for what she knew not. Slowly, she uncurled her legs and walked over to chair directly next to Artemis's. He barely seemed to notice her until she carefully placed a hand on his arm.

"Something's bothering you. Why won't you talk? We're friends, remember?" She tried not to sound like she really wanted to know what he was thinking, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Artemis knew Holly was already thinking it. He might as well try to explain. He pulled himself out of the meditation-like state and focused on their conversation.

"Holly, I…" His voice cracked, he couldn't say anything.

"Alright, I'll make it easy on you." She said quickly. Then in one fluid movement she reached up, lightly touched her fingers to his temples and brought their foreheads together. It was the closest they'd been since the forest. Artemis reluctantly let Holly see all of his thoughts.

Holly wasn't the best at any kind of telepathy magic. It just wasn't her thing, delving into people's deepest thoughts. But, to her delight, Artemis's thoughts were calm and collected, the thoughts- she realized- of a genius. It was like taking a bath in cool, clear water, contrary to the messy jumping minds of most.

She saw glimpses of last night, heard herself saying "I'm not ready yet". Then felt a kindness from Artemis, he understood what she meant, how she felt. He cared for her enough to let it go.

Next she was taken to the terrible healing in the gorilla cage. In anyone else's mind she would've re-lived the entire terrifying experience, but she trusted Artemis to keep a firm and comforting grip on reality. She saw it more through a hole then being submersed into it and she was always sure of where she was, never totally lost in his thoughts. She still felt the tingly sparks on their lips, she thought then that their lips would never meet again, but she was wrong. And both times she initiated it, how idiotic was that? Artemis knew she was straying off into her own thoughts and brought her back _One more _she heard him say… or think.

She was brought back to Hybras. She was reminded then of how close they really were. Through no fault of their own they were inseparable, one always with the other at all times. _You might want to stop now _Artemis warned, but she couldn't. She was getting such a rush from seeing his memories she couldn't entangle herself. _Holly, you won't want to see this. _But he didn't block it, he only warned her. So she continued.

She saw a field, it was tinged an awful dingy light-less color. She knew immediately what this was. She was watching what the boy had seen, feeling what he had felt, when she was killed. She swallowed hard and forced herself farther into his mind.

She was no longer herself, she felt Artemis's aching need to run to his dying friend, but the knowledge that he could reverse it and she would never know. It was like watching Artemis out on the field. She heard the specter of a sentence but couldn't make out a word, only the desperation in it. She couldn't bare it any longer and broke the connection before it was finished.

For a full three minutes the pair sat in silence, then she wrapped the boy in an embrace, tears stinging her eyes. Artemis hugged her back, letting her tears stain his sleeve. He whispered in her ear,

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I let you see that, I couldn't block it, you where trying too hard to get in."

"I'll be alright." She said at last, then sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I heard something, in the background on Hybras. What was that you were saying?" Artemis was slightly surprised that she could hear the thoughts from his memories. He even had a difficult time remembering them.

"Well, as you now know, that was one of the few times I lost composure of my thoughts." He smiled weakly then stared to tell her what was said when the wing of the jet was blasted off in a shower of flaming sparks.

**_A/N: I know I'll get tore up for OOC in this chapter but I couldn't resist! _**


	10. Sinking Feelings

**Cont…**

The jet rocked precociously from the blast, it continued its flight path but was quickly loosing altitude, which Artemis supposed was a good thing seeing as a whole had been blown in its side and cabin pressure would soon cease. Holly's first thought after she re-gained her balance was of Artemis. He was right next to the window, only about three yards behind the wing. She briefly noticed the singed hole in the side of the jet, it was only about a foot wide, but it wasn't a good sign. They would have to make an emergency landing.

"Artemis?" She yelled over the sound of the air whistling by and the struggling engine of the jet. "Artemis are you alright?" He was still sitting roughly next to her, they had both been thrust to the floor of the cabin by the force of the shot. He was on hands and knees, mildly shocked, his black hair falling over his face.

"Yes, yes I'm alright." He turned quickly to Holly and sat up, eyeing her carefully. "And you?"

"Just a little surprised I must admit." She said, her eyebrows scrunching.

"From the angle of the hole, the shot was most likely fired from the air." He stood shakily to look out over the large body of water they were crossing, knowing that the shore lay only about four hundred feet away.

"Can the plane make it back to Fowl Manor? There's no need to avoid it, we know Opal's following us." Holly questioned, still on the ground.

"No, I don't believe the jet will hold up for that far. We'll have to land here. But I wouldn't worry about Opal right now. Look" He pointed out a rear window in the jet. Holly stood and walked over to it, looking behind them. She saw nothing for a moment, but when she switched her gaze she spotted an aircraft sinking into the calm waters. It was quite obviously fairy-made. She hoped Koboi had the sense to self-destruct it. That would take a whole team of LEP to hoist out of the water. A sopping wet and steaming pixie popped out of the water beside it, her arms full of as many sodden truffles as she could carry. She stared off towards shore, popping a bon-bon in her tiny mouth and chewing it so hard she must've been imagining she was chewing Artemis's head. _**(A/N uhh too grotesque? Lol. Couldn't help it…)**_

"It looks as if Opal has out-smarted herself." Artemis explained as he came up behind Holly. "The weaponry she installed into her out-of-date Cruiser was much too powerful, it overloaded the system and caused a break-down, she should update all her inventions to be compatible." Artemis almost smirked, but he remembered the situation they were in, this was no time for smirking.

"Do we have any parachutes?" Holly asked. Getting out of the jet alive was her number one priority right now.

"We do, but we're too close to the water now, we'd have to swim back anyway. Then, of course, we'd most likely run into Opal." He sat on one of the comfortable chairs as Butler stepped out of the cockpit to join them. "Holly, you have your wings. You can probably carry one of us on them."

"Foaly's updated the wings since we last saw each other. They might be strong enough for both." Holly added. Hoping to Frond that she was right, although she new Butler would count as two people on the weight limit, she would not admit it.

"That's wonderful, but how do you plan on carrying two people at once?" Artemis said

"I can hold on." Butler offered. "Holly will carry you, and I'll hold on, it'll put a little less weight on the wings at least."

"Of course" Holly said more to herself then to Butler and Artemis. "Foaly also added grippers just in case of a fallen comrade or- though he would never admit it- malfunction." Without another word Holly strapped on the mechanical wings and released the grippers, a set of bars that extended from the back of the wings. They were coated in a clear-ish blue substance that would remind one of thick Jello. Butler grabbed hold of them and his strong hands sank almost a half an inch into the soft rubber-like material.

"The jet should hit water in roughly seven minutes" Artemis calculated easily based on their height and how fast they were loosing altitude. Holly nodded. She was in mission mode, nothing could distract her now. Especially statistics.

"You ready Butler?" She called over her shoulder.

"Of course" He said. Holly took Artemis under the arms. He was glad he had changed into a t-shirt and jeans back in the forest. That would've been another Armani suit down the drain; he was considering giving them up for good. They reminded him to much of his former self. The child that had a mind to beat any adult. Seeing a teenager in such an expensive and business like suit would be repulsing to any normal person, Artemis found that jeans and buttoned silk shirts where much more comfortable (and, though he didn't care in the slightest of course, more fashionable. He would blame that knowledge on Juliet).

Holly opened the emergency latch and, swiftly as she could, glided out of the doomed Fowl jet. As she felt the weight of Artemis in her arms and Butler pulled on the wings she knew they wouldn't make it to Fowl Manor like this. She flew a little ways until she could see the shore line, but Foaly's wings were chattering and jerking on her back like a chipmunk on a Spin-a-Whirl.

"Artemis, Butler, they're not going to make it!" She yelled down to them.

"Can you get us to shore?" Artemis asked, wind was blowing in his eyes, making it almost impossible for him to see Holly even though he was looking up.

"I doubt it, the weight is too much." She tried to force them forward but only dropped a few feet.

Butler knew what to do to save them. There was no getting around the fact that if the wings were busted it would be his entire fault. He was strong enough to swim back, so that's what he did.

"Holly, I'm going to swim back instead, I can make it. You two wait for me at Fowl Manor, I'll catch a ride. Artemis, be safe." With one hand Domovoi Butler did a rare and very uncharacteristic thing, he let go of the grips and rumpled Artemis's black hair. Artemis was surprised, but not entirely, at this display of affection. Butler had been the only person he would've even thought about calling a "friend" for the first thirteen-or-so years of his life.

"You too old friend." Artemis said with a bit of regret, he didn't want to let Butler do this, but they would all have to swim to shore if he didn't, this was the only option.

"Goodbye Butler, thank you, and may you stay safe." Holly tried to turn her head to face Butler but couldn't. She said a little prayer for the body guard as he stripped of his coat, let go of the second grip and dived down to the murky water. Holly and Artemis watched, feeling the tension and release at the same time as they held their breath and the wings began running smoothly. Butler re-surfaced almost a minute later and began swimming back to shore, looking up at them every once in awhile as if they were the ones in danger.

"Grab the grippers, it'll be easier for both of us that way." Holly said once Butler was off. Artemis was thankful that he had been doing a little more exercise lately. He carefully reached around Holly and grabbed one grip, but the second would be a little more difficult. He held her shoulder (it looked as if they were doing a deadly waltz in the sky) and, locking his other arm tightly into the grip, let go to swing himself around. Unfortunately, the back of his hand brushed Holly's breast, causing a ridiculously awkward moment. They decided to dismiss it and focus on the task at hand though. Both faces had turned nice shades of red and were heating up like ovens.

"Ready then Mud Boy?" Holly asked. That would be her pay-back. He hated being called Mud Boy, of course, who would enjoy it?

"Yes Captain Short. Let's move on."

"Alrighty then." Holly pushed the wings forward and then flew fast over the blue waters, Butler was far behind them when Artemis looked down, a tiny speck of the hulking man. Just for fun, Holly decided she would do some spins.

"Holly!" Artemis yelled after the first loop. "What in the world are you doing?"

"It's called relaxation Fowl." She remarked, trying hard not to laugh

"Well sorry to break it to you, but it's anything but!" She shrugged

"I can't help it if you've got a weak stomach."

"Holly…" The name dragged out and grew with tension. Artemis was not happy. Holly couldn't reply because she was laughing so hard, so, to avoid injury, she flew in a fast straight line towards shore.

They were only 200 feet from shore when Holly's wings jerked and died. The sudden lack of the hum of machinery was deafening. The wings caught in the wind slightly, making the fall less harsh, but it was still fast. Artemis lost his grip and tried spreading out to slow the fall until he was feet away from the water and he did a graceful vertical dive. Maybe jeans weren't such a great idea after all.

Holly un-strapped the failed mechanism and dived in seconds after him with a minimal splash, but she didn't take a large enough breath. The plummet sent her deep under the cold water. She opened her eyes to see the light of the sun slowly being swallowed by the black liquid. She looked from side to side and only saw blackness. It was as if strong metal bones were crushing her. Desperate to cry out and grab hold of oxygen, she slapped her hand over her nose and mouth. Nothing could stop the flash-back. Cold metal wall pushing in on her, underwater, no air, no body, no mind. She was the darkness that encased her. However, she would hold on for her mother. She wouldn't be beaten the same way. Finally she noticed a shadow moving in front of her, felt someone come around her. Knowing she was safe, Holly drifted off, waiting for the sweet taste of air to fill her lungs again.

Artemis dragged the elf in one arm and pulled himself forward with the other. He constantly had to keep Holly from dropping back into the depths. He shook the black, wet hair out of his eyes so he could see. They weren't far from shore now. At last he felt the endless water fall away to gritty, loose sand, then dry hard-packed earth. He rolled his friend onto her back. After a few seconds she coughed and shuddered, tiny blue sparks playing around her torso. She leaned on an elbow and looked up at Artemis who was sitting on his knees.

"Well, I suppose it was your turn to save me." She said in a light voice, slightly cracked with water. Artemis ginned from one corner of his mouth and leaned forward.

"I'm glad you're okay. You were worrying me out there… you were thinking of her weren't you?" His voice filled with understanding and sadness. Holly wanted to speak but she couldn't talk about her mother's death. She shook her head and Artemis wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment until they remembered Butler. He should be coming into view soon. He was never that far behind them. They lay on the shore together, trying to dry off a little. Artemis carefully watched the position of the sun to keep track of time.

Artemis figured it had been about thirty minutes since they reached land; they were dry and comfortable in the cool breeze. Holly snored beside him, she wouldn't normally fall asleep at such times but Artemis assured her it would be alright. Still, Butler had yet to make an appearance. Artemis would wait thirty more minutes, then he would be forced to send out a search party. Holly yawned then sat up next to the teenager.

"How long?"

"Almost fifty minutes" Holly's face was drenched with worry. She put an arm around Artemis as he watched the horizon for his long-time friend and one of her favorite Mud Men. That was when she finally remembered.

"About our conversation in the jet…" She cocked her head to one side and watched Artemis. His profile was strong and focused still, as if he hadn't heard her, but she saw the tiniest tick under his blue eye. "What was it you were saying, or thinking rather, in Hybras exactly?" Artemis took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the moment hang while he thought of what to say. Of course, he would have to tell her the truth....

**_A/N: Gee... I feel as if I might be building up the "truth" too much here O.O oh well. Hope you enjoyed this! Probably only two more chapters to go (well three if you count an alternate ending, and four for a possible epilog!) _**


	11. Stockholm Syndrome

_**Review:**_

"About our conversation in the jet…" She cocked her head to one side and watched Artemis. His profile was strong and focused still, as if he hadn't heard her, but she saw the tiniest tick under his blue eye. "What was it you were saying, or thinking rather, in Hybras exactly?" Artemis took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the moment hang while he thought of what to say. Of course, he would have to tell her the truth…

**Chapter #9:**

Artemis opened his eyes to slits and looked down as if ashamed. In a quiet, slightly sexy voice he recounted- "It will be alright Holly, I love you." He lifted his eyebrows for a second. That was the truth and nothing but, though it was still rather discomforting to admit. Holly looked down as well and nodded silently.

"Hm" it was a slightly forced, yet still soft sound "So when do you believe this all started? You and… and me?" Artemis was relieved that the awkwardness had dissipated for the most part. He raised his head and slowly scanned the horizon once more, squinting against the dying sun light.

"That's part of what I've been mulling over. Perhaps it was in Hybras after all." Holly gently touched the cheek of her shinning blue eye.

"Perhaps." She sat a moment, pensive. Then she decided that waiting for Butler was indeed a waste of time. "Artemis, we really should be getting back to the manor. I'm already going to be in enough trouble with Trouble as it is." She laughed inwardly, what a fitting name for the Commander.

"Yes," he took out his cell phone. Holly stared at him incredulously; it wasn't ruined in the slightest.

"Waterproofing" He said with a sly smile. Holly rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm.

"You think of everything smart-aleck"

Artemis keyed in a few buttons to connect to an illegal internet, and then quickly found the number for the _Koordinierungsverbund Küstenwache _(German Coast Guard) the phone rang for a moment than a very professional sounding lady answered in German.

"Hallo?" Holly heard her say.

"I'm reporting a missing person, off the shore of Dublin." He said in fluent and heavily accented German. Some more babbling from the other end of the line then from Artemis, "Danke" Holly stared into the glassy water, hoping that Butler would be safe, yet knowing that something must have gone wrong. A swell of grief hit but she ignored it, now was a time for focus.

"He's strong Arty, he'll be alright." Artemis gave a quick smile in appreciation but they both wouldn't kid themselves.

"Let's get moving. We'll have to find a cab in Dublin. It's a good thing I brought an emergency credit card." Artemis stood, his knees clicking from sitting too long.

"The city's not too far, we can make it before night fall easily." He reassured Holly.

***

**Fowl Manor**

"Any word of Butler?" Holly asked, though she doubted there had been.

"Not yet." Artemis sat at a laptop on the carpet next to Holly. His parents where away on one of their many meetings, though he knew they were more like vacations. Holly Short was lying on her stomach next to Artemis. He had almost locked in on Opal's location. With the help of a stolen magic hot-spot search he had created a map of possible Opal hide-outs, the two that were closest to the Manor where roughly twenty miles away. The stronger of the two was, of course, Tara. The other was closer though. That, they decided was where they would find Opal.

"Holly, what weapons of yours are still working?" Artemis asked

"Neutrino is loosing power, but fit enough to kill. Wings, of course, gone. Shimmer suit," she faded out of the visible spectrum, leaving behind glances of high-tech fabric that sparked under the strain. "lacking. Helmet, blown up. Sorry Artemis, all we have is the Neutrino it seems."

"I'll bring the revolver, you bring your Neutrino, and if you're running hot then we should be fine." Holly was surprised to hear such a term from Artemis. He picked up on it, sighed dramatically, and said, "I used to hack into the security cams underground." Holly was astonished.

"Foaly would've found you." She replied, glad Foaly wasn't here to hear that remark.

"You forget, I was a criminal mastermind. Now of course, less criminal, more mastermind. It wasn't as difficult as Foaly likes to think." Artemis smirked

"What all did you see?" Holly inquired, this was making her nervous.

"It was a long time ago" Artemis replied through clenched teeth.

"But what did you see? You must remember." She was insisting now. Artemis pushed some hair out of his face and groaned.

"Uh, Ops Booth, the office space, hallways… ookahrums." He mumbled the last part so that Holly couldn't make it out.

"Excuse me Mud Boy? What was that last one?" Artemis bit his lip.

"Locker rooms." He said, trying to act as if it was no big deal. It shouldn't have been for Holly. They hadn't yet installed the female locker rooms at that time and she'd seen plenty of naked comrades without a care, they all (for the most part at least) excepted her as one of the guys. But Artemis, he was different. She felt a burst of rage, but had to remind herself, the teenager in front of her would never do that. Holly had to forgive Artemis's present self for his past self. She wondered for a moment if she could or not, then realized she already had for much larger things then this. Raising her eyes to meet the boys she said,

"Well, I suppose I better go plant an acorn." Her words were definitive, Artemis felt as if her tone of voice itself blocked sound from escaping his throat. She stood gracefully and walked out the door. Artemis stared after her, she felt his eyes between her should blades, wishing that she could feel his hand there. She paused at the doorframe, so he had seen her less-then-dressed, but she had seen him in boxers. The thought made her want to laugh again but came out as a tiny smile.

**_***Begins slightly OOC part, please ahng in there, I need some more romance!***_**

"Wait," Artemis said to the elf as she began to move out of sight. She stopped dead then. "Why don't you send a message to Haven. To let them know you're alright?" He tossed her a fairy communicator ring and thanked him, calling up Foaly. Soon the horse-man appeared in front of her.

"Holly! We were just about to send a rescue team what in Fronds name happened?" He looked worried out of his wits.

"I'm fine Foaly, we found Opal but she had set a trap. We're going to deal with her tonight though. I'll be back soon. Cancel the team and, may I speak to Commander Kelp?" She asked. She had some personal matters to attend to. Foaly nodded knowingly and found the Commander who was helping ready the rescue team. He murmured some things to Trouble who in turn sent out an order to the group of LEP officers. Then he grabbed the communicator and smiled brightly at Holly.

"Well Captain. Once again you've refused to follow directions. When will you be back?"

"Very soon, don't worry. There is something I have to ask you though Trouble. Alone." Trouble's brow furrowed but he obliged and took the communicator to a corner of the room.

"What is it Holly? Is everything ok?" He asked, using a personal voice instead of his Commander voice. Holly knew he loved her very much, and she loved him as well, but she thought that, maybe, there was more to love then this.

"Trouble, when you find love, don't you believe you should pursue it till the ends of the earth?" Maybe being hypothetical was the way to go.

"Yes, yes I suppose I do Holly." He swallowed a second but not long enough for her to get in another word. "Have you found… love Holly?" She looked in the direction of the boy on the carpet. His dark hair fell over his face which was illuminated by the laptop that he worked on. Trouble became worried at the distant look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Kelp, I love you very much. But I don't think we were meant to be together after all." Trouble nodded slowly.

"I agree Short. I can't think of you as more than a really good friend. I hope you find what you're looking for in a guy." He said, Holly realized he was a little disappointed but he truly agreed with her, this made her lips pull into a grateful smile.

"Thank you Trubs, be back soon!" She closed the connection and stared again at Artemis, this time he looked up so she brought to communicator back to him, placing it gently in his hands. She had just given up a safe (though slightly boring) relationship for him. And she hoped now that she was ready, he was also.

"I spoke with Trouble" She said, looking at her feet.

"Oh, how's that going?" What an odd question, but she could now answer while looking into those beautiful fields of hazel and blue that filled his eyes.

"I know who it is I love." She paused to kneel down next to him. "And I'm ready now." With a smile he couldn't help Artemis fondled her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. She felt so young when she said, "Artemis, I'm scared." She admitted with painful embarrassment.

"What's love if it isn't a little scary?" Artemis sat up and draped his arms around her waist. They leaned in and kissed together, both initiating it at once so neither felt uncomfortable. Holly would look back and count this as her official "first kiss". It tasted slightly of minty mouth wash, it was gentle yet passionate, they wouldn't push their tongues down each other's throats, and what made it most memorable was him, Artemis. _How did this happen to me?_ She kept thinking. A gentle thought popped into her still mind: _Stockholm Syndrome._

**_A/N: Alrighty then. I enjoyed writing this A LOT! Mostly cause I'm such a romantic type ^.^ Please don't even mention the OOCness of the last part, I get it. There's probably one or two more left! Almost to the end now :D Thanks to my reviewers for hanging in there :) I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!_**

**_XoXo Northern Amadeus oXoX_**


	12. The End

_**A/N:**_Last chapter! It's kinda sad at the end… you may want to read both this one and the alternate ending. The alt ending isn't as sad :) I'm kind of anxious to finish this one and start on my new one Artemis Fowl: Captive I hope you are satisfied with the ending(s) although neither are my favorite works personal… Please review! Alternate ending has **MORE ARTYXHOLLY** in it, so if you love ArtyXHolly be sure to read that one! ;D

* * *

**Artemis Fowl:The Sacrifice**

Chapter 12, The End

* * *

**The shack just outside of Tara**

Artemis and Holly crouched behind a large boulder, few feet away from their target. Holly peered carefully around the rock, wishing she had Foaly in her ears right now; it would be a nice change from boy-prodigy. The shack where Opal probably was hiding was constructed of rotting wooden boards and thin sheet metal that most likely made a horrible "ping-ping" noise in the rain. She held her Neutrino ready just in case Opal spotted them.

After a few moments of careful study Holly concluded that the best entrance was the cellar. They would climb from the cellar up to where Opal would be and give her a nice surprise.

"Alright, into the cellar" Holly whispered to Artemis. He was fiddling with the silver gun.

"After you Captain." Artemis replied. He looked much too casual to be busting Koboi. Holly dashed quickly into the near-by cellar door. To her great relief it was already open, that would mean no chance of Opal hearing them. She walked down the wet stairs into a tiny room with wooden floor boards. It smelled like the earthy underside of a stone, if cold and damp had a smell, this was it. Artemis followed her, making slightly more noise on the steps. He went left, while she went right.

"Holly, be careful, some of the floorboards are very weak." He whispered so low Holly could barely hear from the other side of the cellar.

"You're the one that should be careful Mud Boy" Artemis glared at her smugly. He warily stepped forward, he had spotted their entry way.

"Over here" He beckoned to the elf who was exploring the walls of the cellar. She quickly abandoned her project and stepped lightly to Artemis. She looked up to see the door that undoubtedly led to the floor of the cabin. They both took one step closer, the sodden wood board creaked and snapped, with a surprised intake of breath Holly and Artemis both fell through to a hard concrete floor beneath. Splintered pieces of wood fell on top of the pair. They had fallen almost ten feet and were in a high ceiling, underground building.

Holly landed on top of Artemis, with a low moan sparks floated to her back where it had cracked. She rolled off of Artemis and onto her knees. With horror she realized that when she fell on top of him she had landed with one elbow digging into the boy's chest, she saw now the damage she had done. He groaned as she touched the blooming flower of blood on his chest. She had cracked at least one of his rib bones. Holly began to tell her magic to heal him when a strong, yet tiny hand grabbed her forearm and yanked her away.

Holly was shocked for a moment, until she saw what she had expected to find above them. Opal Koboi's dark hair lay in matted knots; leaves, bright yellow pollen, and burrs stuck out of the mess that surrounded her dirt-stained face. Her once silvery, polished looking suit had been ripped away at the bottom and was coated in grime. Her eyes where bright and knowing, yet crazed. Holly grabbed her Neutrino and pointed it at the pixie.

"You're under arrest by the LEP Opal. Either surrender now and come back with me to Haven, or I'll use force." Holly covered her anxiety over Artemis's still body with these well spoken and commanding lines. Opal simply smiled.

"Alright Short. Shoot me!" She laughed manically and Holly's rage got the better of her. She made sure the Neutrino was as high as it got and shot right at Koboi's head. The gun wouldn't shoot though. She tried again, getting nervous, it was as useless as a toy.

"What have you done Koboi?" She asked, not letting an ounce of authority give, and still holding up the useless weapon. Opal jabbed a long-nailed hand at a black box on the ground. It seemed to have a thin silver antenna at the top.

"That!" She yelled "destroys every pulse of Foaly's gadget. It has the same frequency of the Neutrino, therefore, diminishes its power." Her smugness was the last thing Holly wanted to see. What Holly did want to see was what was on top of the black box. A plethora of truffles. It wouldn't do much, but it was Opal's major weakness. With a quick movement Holly tossed her gun at the chocolates, knocking each one to the floor.

"You evil little hooligan!" She rushed over to her precious truffles and collected each one shouting enraged Gnomish curses at Holly. She took her chance and rushed back to Artemis. He was still lying in the same passion she had left him. She reach out a hand and sent blue diamonds into the wound, it healed in seconds and Artemis took in a grateful breath, blinking away the sparks that surrounded his head where he had bruised it on the concrete. Holly stood and offered a hand to Artemis. When he touched her hand an electric shock ran through both of them, up to the eyes that previously belonged to the other, causing their eyes to water and blink rapidly.

"What the?" Holly wondered. Artemis shook it off as he saw Opal he stood quickly and reached for the gun, training it on her back.

"Thanks, again." He said gratefully. Opal spun around to hear his voice.

"Oh!" She sounded like a pressure cooker "look it's the boy genius and his elfin friend. Whop-di-do. The terrible two!" She sneered. "You destroyed half of my bon-bons, not to mention my WHOLE LIFE'S WORK!" She grabbed the box and leaned back with it in both arms, once she had enough momentum she chucked it at Holly, it threw her back against the wall, but she caught it with both hands. Opal got her own gun out once Holly threw aside the box and fired right at her, at the moment it hit Holly in the stomach Artemis doubled over in pain, firing a shot as close to Opal as he could. The heat sensor re-directed the path like a missile and shot Koboi straight through the temple. She collapsed, and with a manic smile frozen on her face for all eternity. Artemis crawled towards Holly, blue sparks fizzled and died around the wound, healing it slightly but not entirely.

"Artemis?" Holly asked quietly, she couldn't get out anymore; he seemed to be in as much pain as she was. He leaned against the wall next to her and gently placed a hand over her abdomen.

"Heal" he said, and blue spark flew freely from his hand and onto Holly, she stared in amazement at him. As she healed he seemed to feel better as well.

"What just happened?" She questioned once the healing was complete. Artemis sighed and told her his theory.

"Remember after you healed me, that electric shock?" She nodded "I think it replenished the magic I stole with your own magic somehow. That's why when you got shot I felt it as well, and why you didn't have enough magic to heal on your own."

"But why now?" Holly said

"I am not positive, but I believe it could've been due to the effects that box had on energy. It must have stimulated the magic while canceling out the Neutrino. That's my best guess." Artemis admitted. Holly smiled

"Well it's better than mine. We can make it back to Haven pretty quickly from Tara. We can also get Foaly to help us track down Butler, he may still be alive." Artemis scowled,

"Let's check to see if there have been any updates on that report first." He didn't want to cause more trouble for the People. One Trouble was enough. He slipped his phone out his pocket and Holly watched him expectantly. Her hope failed though when a rush of sadness crossed his face. He shut the phone and replaced it, looking Holly straight in the eyes.

"They've found him." He sighed heavily "Shot dead on the shore, only about a half a mile from where we were. He must've met up with her." He pointed a slim finger to the body of what was once another criminal master-mind.

"I'm sorry Artemis" Holly whispered, letting a glistening tear slip by her eyes, Butler was a great man and he would be missed. Artemis couldn't say anything, his throat caught as he said a silent good-bye to his oldest friend.


	13. Or Is It?

**_A/N:_** If you don't wish to re-read the same thing start where you see the bold stars and note ;) I think this ending is better, but less believable... I do hope you can get past that one little oddity that shouldn't have happened... I kinda needed it to. So for the sake of a better ending please, go along with it! Oh and P.S. This one DOES have more ArtyXHolly in it!!!

* * *

**Artemis Fowl: The Sacrifice**

Chapter 12.5, Or Is It?

* * *

**A shack just outside of Tara**

Artemis and Holly crouched behind a large boulder, few feet away from their target. Holly peered carefully around the rock, wishing she had Foaly in her ears right now; it would be a nice change from boy-prodigy. The shack where Opal probably was hiding was constructed of rotting wooden boards and thin sheet metal that most likely made a horrible "ping-ping" noise in the rain. She held her Neutrino ready just in case Opal spotted them.

After a few moments of careful study Holly concluded that the best entrance was the cellar. They would climb from the cellar up to where Opal would be and give her a nice surprise.

"Alright, into the cellar" Holly whispered to Artemis. He was fiddling with the silver gun.

"After you Captain." Artemis replied. He looked much too casual to be busting Koboi. Holly dashed quickly into the near-by cellar door. To her great relief it was already open, that would mean no chance of Opal hearing them. She walked down the wet stairs into a tiny room with wooden floor boards. It smelled like the earthy underside of a stone, if cold and damp had a smell, this was it. Artemis followed her, making slightly more noise on the steps. He went left, while she went right.

"Holly, be careful, some of the floorboards are very weak." He whispered so low Holly could barely hear from the other side of the cellar.

"You're the one that should be careful Mud Boy" Artemis glared at her smugly. He warily stepped forward, he had spotted their entry way.

"Over here" He beckoned to the elf who was exploring the walls of the cellar. She quickly abandoned her project and stepped lightly to Artemis. She looked up to see the door that undoubtedly led to the floor of the cabin. They both took one step closer, the sodden wood board creaked and snapped, with a surprised intake of breath Holly and Artemis both fell through to a hard concrete floor beneath. Splintered pieces of wood fell on top of the pair. They had fallen almost ten feet and were in a high ceiling, underground building.

Holly landed on top of Artemis, with a low moan sparks floated to her back where it had cracked. She rolled off of Artemis and onto her knees. With horror she realized that when she fell on top of him she had landed with one elbow digging into the boy's chest, she saw now the damage she had done. He groaned as she touched the blooming flower of blood on his chest. She had cracked at least one of his rib bones. Holly began to tell her magic to heal him when a strong, yet tiny hand grabbed her forearm and yanked her away.

Holly was shocked for a moment, until she saw what she had expected to find above them. Opal Koboi's dark hair lay in matted knots; leaves, bright yellow pollen, and burrs stuck out of the mess that surrounded her dirt-stained face. Her once silvery, polished looking suit had been ripped away at the bottom and was coated in grime. Her eyes where bright and knowing, yet crazed. Holly grabbed her Neutrino and pointed it at the pixie.

"You're under arrest by the LEP Opal. Either surrender now and come back with me to Haven, or I'll use force." Holly covered her anxiety over Artemis's still body with these well spoken and commanding lines. Opal simply smiled.

"Alright Short. Shoot me!" She laughed manically and Holly's rage got the better of her. She made sure the Neutrino was as high as it got and shot right at Koboi's head. The gun wouldn't shoot though. She tried again, getting nervous, it was as useless as a toy.

"What have you done Koboi?" She asked, not letting an ounce of authority give, and still holding up the useless weapon. Opal jabbed a long-nailed hand at a black box on the ground. It seemed to have a thin silver antenna at the top.

"That!" She yelled "destroys every pulse of Foaly's gadget. It has the same frequency of the Neutrino, therefore, diminishes its power." Her smugness was the last thing Holly wanted to see. What Holly did want to see was what was on top of the black box. A plethora of truffles. It wouldn't do much, but it was Opal's major weakness. With a quick movement Holly tossed her gun at the chocolates, knocking each one to the floor.

"You evil little hooligan!" She rushed over to her precious truffles and collected each one shouting enraged Gnomish curses at Holly. She took her chance and rushed back to Artemis. He was still lying in the same passion she had left him. She reach out a hand and sent blue diamonds into the wound, it healed in seconds and Artemis took in a grateful breath, blinking away the sparks that surrounded his head where he had bruised it on the concrete. Holly stood and offered a hand to Artemis. When he touched her hand an electric shock ran through both of them, up to the eyes that previously belonged to the other, causing their eyes to water and blink rapidly.

"What the?" Holly wondered. Artemis shook it off as he saw Opal he stood quickly and reached for the gun, training it on her back.

"Thanks, again." He said gratefully. Opal spun around to hear his voice.

*****Keep in mind, I can change the rules... things that worked in ending one may not work in ending two!*****

"Oh!" She sounded like a pressure cooker "look it's the boy genius and his elfin friend. Whop-di-do. The terrible two!" She sneered. "You destroyed half of my bon-bons, not to mention my WHOLE LIFE'S WORK!" She grabbed the box and leaned back with it in both arms, once she had enough momentum she chucked it at Holly, it threw her back against the wall, but she caught it with both hands. Opal got her own gun out and aimed it first at Artemis, then Holly. Artemis's fired his gun straight at her, but because of the blocker it was useless as well. The only person who held a working weapon in that room was Opal. She almost trilled with delight as her devilish mind came up with an idea.

"Arty dear!" She squealed, hearing his pet-name out of her mouth make Artemis twist inside. "I'll let you decide. Either you die or she dies. Let's see if you're still a brat deep-down." She winked "I know you are" Her eyes were wild and she was enraged with power. Holly shot a glance over to Artemis

"Choose me, I can heal myself!" But Artemis saw past her lie, she had used up her last bit of magic on him, he recognized the feeling of the last bits of magic.

"No Holly, you can't you're out of magic."

_How does he know that?_ Holly thought desperately, she knew very well she couldn't heal herself. But she wouldn't want to see her best friend die either, she had lived a longer life already.

"Artemis please!" She begged, but Artemis refused to let Opal get the best of him. He remembered back to his thoughts on the flight, perhaps he could now, finally do something of worth for his friend. Of course, Opal would most likely shoot both of them anyway. He looked over towards Holly, she was bending to pick up her Neutrino, and he got an idea. The black box was only feet away. If he could throw the gun at it at just the right angle it would hopefully shatter the antennae. He aimed, and with determination on his face said.

"Shoot me Opal" at that moment he threw the gun as hard as he could and waited for the shot to penetrate him. He sunk to the ground and watched as Holly shot a blast into Opal, killing her quickly. Artemis smiled to see that he had without a doubt saved his best friends life. It was worth the sacrifice.

Holly couldn't believe what had just happened. She rushed over to Artemis, throwing aside her Neutrino. He was still breathing, sitting on his haunches and doubled over his arms. Although she now got the chance to say goodbye, she was almost sad that Opal couldn't have done it quickly, she had to let the torture continue even after her death. Artemis's side was bleeding, no matter how hard she tried, Artemis had been right. Every ounce of magic was gone.

"Artemis, you know I love you" She said to him. He looked up, the hazel and blue eyes filled with pain.

"I love you" He said, then kissed Holly on the lips. No fear this time, no regret. They couldn't waste time on regret. The elf was shaking with rage, there was no way it would end like this. She needed more time to argue with Artemis, more time to call him Arty, more time to punch his shoulder, more time to just… talk. She pulled off the stained t-shirt revealing his thin, yet slightly toned chest and stomach. In seconds she had ripped up a piece of the shirt and wrapped it around him, attempting to stop the bleeding. She tried frantically to get it to work, but she was unfamiliar with human cures. Then she remembered the black box. It held energy, which, she was sure; she could get some magic out of. She grabbed it greedily and touched one of the exposed wires. A spark coiled up her finger, followed by a few more, then a couple more and one or two stragglers. She knew that was all she would get from something so tiny, but maybe it would be enough. She placed a hand over the make-shift bandage, not daring to remove it, and said

"Heal!" the magic she had just collected sparked out of her fingertips. It was a little less fluid then regular magic, and she noticed that it some how felt more polluted, but it healed him none the less.

"Holly, how did you do that?" Artemis asked, unwrapping the now clean shirt from himself. He was smiling so brightly it made Holly laugh.

"Electricity!" She said, pointing to the black box which was slightly smoking from over-use. "You don't have to be the hero after all Arty." She remembered that he initiated the last kiss, then that he had saved her life and destroyed Koboi all at the expense of his own life, knowing that Holly could not save him. "But I still think you are,"


End file.
